


gently, gently

by redkings



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Kisses, M/M, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkings/pseuds/redkings
Summary: Without a word, Mamiya reaches forward and gently takes Ariga’s hand in his. As he expected, the skin of his palm is rough and worn, but somehow, it fits Ariga perfectly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my messiah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+messiah).



> i've been. so nervous about writing and posting messiah fic, because i don't understand everything that's going on and i'm afraid of messing up everyone's character, but. after rewatching hagane no shou with my messiah's subs, i decided i'd give arimami a try...
> 
> please enjoy this small thing.

Mamiya wonders what Ariga’s hands feel like. He’s touched them before, of course, when they’ve been in the throes of battle and had to get out quick, when Mamiya would grab Ariga by the hand and run with him, pulling them both out of danger. But in those moments, you don’t stop to think about the feeling of your messiah’s skin against yours. You don’t pay attention to the fact that technically you’re holding hands. You grab your messiah’s hand, and you run.

They’re returning to their room when Mamiya is struck with the thought. He watches Ariga’s hands as he removes his coat, folding it over the edge of the bed with precision and ease. His hands must be rough, Mamiya thinks, after years of being an assassin, and being a Sakura cadet now.

Mamiya follows suit and takes off his coat, and he lingers before turning to face his messiah. “Ariga.”

Ariga raises an eyebrow in response. “What is it?”

Without a word, Mamiya reaches forward and gently takes Ariga’s hand in his. As he expected, the skin of his palm is rough and worn, but somehow, it fits Ariga perfectly. Mamiya rubs the pad of his thumb over the back of Ariga’s hand, then; here, it’s soft, and warm. The violinist smiles to himself, and lifts his messiah’s hands to his lips.

Ariga watches wordlessly as Mamiya places a kiss on his each of his knuckles, then the back of his hand. Mamiya would kiss his way up Ariga’s arm if it wasn’t covered by the black sleeve of a shirt, so instead, he steps even closer, and kisses the former assassin’s chin. He moves to Ariga’s cheek, peppering his messiah’s face in little kisses, letting each one linger before moving to another part of Ariga’s face.

Ariga can do nothing but stand, frozen, as Mamiya does this to him. It’s equal parts shock and not wanting to get in Mamiya’s way that keep him still, and besides that, it feels...nice. Mamiya’s lips are soft on his skin, and in a way, it feels like Mamiya is giving some sort of... _ feeling _ to him. It isn’t love, it isn’t friendship; but even still, Ariga can feel his face growing hot in a blush, not knowing exactly how to react to all of this attention being given to him.

When Mamiya pulls away, his cheeks are bright pink, and he’s smiling ever so slightly. He places one more kiss on Ariga’s palm, and he drops Ariga’s hand, choosing instead to rush out of the room in embarrassment.

The feeling that was being passed from Mamiya to him, Ariga realizes, is  _ trust _ . Mamiya trusted him to let him cover him with kisses, and Ariga trusted him enough to be covered in them.

Ariga smiles to himself and goes about tidying up his side of the room, his cheeks still red from the many kisses from his messiah.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried.


End file.
